Jessica
Jessica is played by User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks All About Jessica Jessica was a camper on Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action and Total Drama World Tour. About Jessica: *16 Years Old *Birthday: 18th of April *Faveorite Food: Anything yum. *Faveorite Movie: Anything that is entertaining *Faveorite Color: Midnight Blue *Friends on Total Drama: Gwen, Alejandro,Bridgette,Eva , Heather, Duncan, Lindsay, Izzy, Tyler *Friends on Total Drama Designers: Danny, Kristen,Ramilda,Sindy *Enemies on Total Drama: Katie & Sadie, Sierra, Harold *Relationship on Total Drama: Alejandro *Nicknames: Jess (By almost everyone) *Combination Of: Gwen, Eva, Heather & Bridgette Audition Tape Jessica is shown wearing blue shorts with a green shirt and some athletics spike shoes on. Jessica then gets her self in a crouch start position and starts spriniting around the athletics track. Jessica then crosses the finish line and walks up to the camera and says: 'See that guys? If you want a athletic, friendly and encouraging camper on Total Drama, then I suggest you pick me, coz' im your girl!'. Jessica then tells her friend Taylor to turn off the camera, but Taylor doesn't listen, Jessica gets angry and grabs the camera off her and turns it off. Episode 1: Country Time! Jessica got chosen to be on Team Lipstick, along with her friend Danny played by User:Duncanjustin Biography Jessica came from a small town in Australia, making her the only Australian Total Drama Character. Jessica comes from a family of four including her Mum, Dad and younger brother. Jessica loves athletics and has always loved sports. Jessica wanted to audition for Total Drama because she thinks that if she is in the show everyone will notice her athletic talent, and she will become famous. Jessica's Interview with Celebrity Man Hunt What's your best quality? ''' Oh, um, I think my best quality would have to be my natural athletic talent. I was the only girl in my school who could actually clear the high jump bar! '''Faves? (Music, Color, Movie, Food) *Pop *Midnight Blue *Anything that is a sports movie *Anything tasty. Describe your craziest dream Oh, easy! It was when I actually LOST the 200m sprint to this geeky girl im my school, Lily Beaumont! Thank god it was just a dream! Best Memory from childhood? It was when I was 12 and I won my first medal at the state championships. Most embarrassing moment at school? It was when the popular girl Zara pushed me into a puddle of mud. My school clothes got soaked in mud. It looked like I had crap on my dress. Ten years from now what are you doing? In ten years I will be running for Australia in the Olympic Games winning loads of gold medals! My dream date would be with __________, doing what? Oh, of course Alejandro unless that nasty Heather tries to steal him off me again! It's the last day on Earth what do you do in 5 words or less? Run for cover! Created By Duncanjustin (3).png|Jessica's character design Jessica-France.png|Jessica's costume design for Country Time! Jessica-Swimsuit-Designed By DuncanJustin.png|Jessica in her swimsuit Jessica-Pyjamas-By Duncanjustin.png|Jessica in her pyjamas Jessica's Total Drama Island Picture.jpg|Jessica's Total Drama Island photo Jessica arrives on the Island.jpg|Jessica arrives Jessica tries to escape zombie Ezekiel.png|Jessica and Zombie Ezekiel Jessica & Alejandro's First Kiss.jpg|Alejandro and Jessica's first kiss Jessica and Alejandro.jpg|Jessica and Alejandro are attacted to each other